


Secrets Uncovered

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam Week 2016, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Blaine and Sam are in a secret relationship. Blaine one day shows up at school with a hickey he didn't notice on his neck. The New Directions (mostly Tina) are curious and start to investigate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by lauraperfectinsanity on tunblr

“Blainey Days! What is that!”

Tina’s strident tone cut through the multiple conversations happening in the choir room and made Blaine look over to her in surprise. “What’s what, Tina?” he asked, noting her somewhat accusatory expression.

Heels clicking on the floor, she strode toward him and reached up, touching his jaw and tipping his head to the side. “You have a hickey!”

Blaine’s cheeks went pink as most of their friends peered at him curiously.

“A suspiciously large hickey,” Unique added in amusement, sharing a look with Kitty.

Moving out of Tina’s grasp, Blaine said, “It’s just a bruise.”

The protest sounded weak even to him, but he and Sam had not really talked about how they wanted to tell their friends when last night’s Captain America viewing had turned into an unexpected but really great make out session. Sam hadn’t seemed freaked out, but…Blaine thought he might have to work things through a bit before…or maybe not.

Sam entered with Jake, chatting about something and plopped into the chair beside Blaine, giving him a sunny grin and slinging his arm along the back of Blaine’s chair, his hand brushing Blaine’s arm in a warm way. “Hey!” he said, just slightly closer than they normally would sit.

This fact was clearly not lost on some of their friends, most of whom made supportive but surprised noises while Tina sputtered.

“Okay,” Blaine said, leaning back slightly against Sam’s arm, “you got me, it is a hickey.”

“Yeah it is,” Sam agreed, unabashed.

“You knew?”

“It was pretty obvious when I was leaving….”

“When did this happen!?” Tina asked, clearly thrown for a loop and Sugar giggled.

“I think it’s been happening for a while,” the small girl said. “Maybe not the making out and hickeys, but…Blam has been in the works for a while.”

Everyone seemed to agree.


End file.
